


Last Dance

by secondofmay



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Dancer Kim Yugyeom, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fanfiction, Imagination, Shy Kim Yugyeom, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 00:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondofmay/pseuds/secondofmay
Summary: He's the rhythm your soul danced to.And you're the song his body will forever long for.-A Kim Yugyeom One Shot Imagine





	Last Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fiction of mine and this was the first time I wrote a 3rd p.o.v story. Please bare with its rawness. I also recommend listening to Make it to Me while reading the story <3 Enjoy~

7 years –  that’s how long you and Yugyeom have been together. In those years, there were a lot of shared warm kisses, shared intimate touches, shared sweet laughter, shared cold and unwanted tears, and of course shared synchronized dancing.

Since the day you have partnered with him for a dance recital in New York, you have never forgotten his face. Even though you went on your own separate ways –  Yugyeom pursuing his dream of being an idol and you building your own dance school, you can still completely remember every detail of the choreography that you did together, down to the details of his face.

And when the odds have let you meet once again, that time Yugyeom made sure you were  _his_.

The first few years were a challenge for you since you had to hide from the media. It was what you asked Yugyeom even though he wanted to tell the whole world how much he loves you. But when the fans have already find out, you finally let off the hook and let Yugyeom announce to everyone that you are his girlfriend.

Since then, your life became bitter-sweet. You’ve received both love and hatred. But what made you hold on for so long was the genuine love and effort Yugyeom gave you.

Even though he’s always busy, he made sure to have enough time for you whenever he’s home. He would bring you out on dates, cook food for you, and even help you out with your dancing school. He would help you choreograph dance steps and he even taught in one of your classes.

He was the one who encouraged you to never give up on your school in times that you feel like it’s useless. He was the one who  _believed_ in you. Yugyeom even insisted on uploading your dance class videos and he participated in some of them.

That’s why you feel like you owe him your everything amd basically, your whole reason for living. Aside from the undefying love, he saved you from falling and he saved you from giving up on life.

Today, the two of you agreed on recording another dance video. Got7’s 3rd world tour ended a week ago and Yugyeom promised that once he’s on vacation, he’ll record it with you. This time the genre is a bit different from the usual because you won’t be dancing to a hiphop or r&b song.

For the first time, Yugyeom chose to dance a soulful one with you.

As you were preparing in the dance room, Yugyeom on the other hand was nervous. For 11 years of performing on stage, he has never felt this kind of feeling. He’s usually confident about everything, but when it comes to you, he’s always conscious and nervous.

He has planned everything out and even practiced a lot of times. He even asked for his members’ opinions and all of them only said the same thing: “It’s about time.” But no matter how prepared he was, he’s still more nervous than the first time he auditioned in JYP.

You were already done teaching your students in that session the dance that you and Yugyeom are about to record and as you were talking to your best friend who’s gonna record the dance, you were surprised when a sudden loud cheering came. You looked at the direction where they were all looking and you grinned widely when you saw a tall dorky man coming in along with 6 other men that are already a family to you.

You flashed Yugyeom a bright smile which only made his heart beat run in circles. And in that very second, Yugyeom thought that  _“this is it, this girl is the one i love.”_

“You’re late,” you pouted at him. He nervously giggled in response and said, “Sorry. Bambam took so long picking which car to use.”

Bambam reacted in defense which gained laughter from everybody. You just smiled while looking at them and thought that nothing has changed through those years.

Everyone already gathered on the floor and the only ones standing up is you and Yugyeom. He looked down on you and smiled. “Are you ready?”

You looked up at him and then felt the grip of his hand, “As long as you are,  _Gyeomie._ ”

“(y/n), you know that i love you so much right?” Yugyeom said in one of his most serious tones as you were going into your positions. You were a bit weirded out at how serious he was but knowing Yugyeom, he’ll probably just prank you later with something that’s why he’s being all sweet and serious.

When the first piano keys of Make It To Me played, that’s when a monster escaped your body and now a different you is in front of everybody. You danced with your emotions while feeling the hunger for love as you looked at your  _everything_  dance along the rhythm as well.

You both expressed your feelings –  Yugyeom having his soul and mind only set for you and you having your whole existence set only for Yugyeom. As the song reached the chorus, your bodies both crashed each other. Yugyeom’s hands were wrapped around your waist as you leaned your head against his chest while feeling the fast beating of his heart.

You then departed but his fingers never left yours. And just like what the song screams,  _make it to me,_ Yugyeom was certain to make you  _his_  forever.

The song was about to reach the bridge and as it gets more emotional, Yugyeom’s nervousness was now empowered by his perennial love for you. He looked at you straight in the eye. His emotions were overflowing as he prepares before the perfect moment to happen.

You turned gracefully as it was how the choreography was made and when you land perfectly on your foot, you saw the love of your life already kneeling right in front of you.

Loud cheering was made by everyone in the room but all you can hear is your unsteady breathing and heart beat. Unconsciously, tears started streaming down your face and the astonishing state that you are in made everything go in slow-motion.

“Before, I thought that dancing and performing will only be the thing that I'll ever genuinely love. I even told myself that I can never be in a relationship because I really do love my career. But then, you came into my life and made me choke in my own words. Heck, you even came right before a Kim Yugyeom of Got7 existed. I was just too blind and naive before that I didn’t notice you immediately.” He paused because tears were already pooling the brim of his eyes.

“And after 7 years of being with you, I can’t imagine a life without a (y/n). I can’t imagine myself dancing with somebody else. And so I want to ask you this. (y/n), will you stay by my side and share your last dance with me?”

With no hesitation, you cried out a “yes” before finally closing the gap between the two of you. He held you tightly to his body as you both shared tears of joy and happiness. Yugyeom then cupped your face and leaned in for a soft kiss. It was the warmest kiss he has ever given to you and you know for a fact that this day will remain unforgettable.

“I love you, (y/n).” Yugyeom said.

“I love you too, Kim Yugyeom.”

 

**_– end._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know. This is shitty but hey, this was an old work. I just thought why not post it here for the sake of keeping it lmao.  
> You can leave comments, even mean ones, but not too mean I guess.
> 
> I also have an on-going chaptered story right now entitled "Peter Pan." If you're a huge Jinji shipper, then I think you will enjoy that one.
> 
> That's all I guess. If you have requests, you can message me here or dm me at @jinjipics on Twitter!


End file.
